Insan3Lik3
History Insan3Lik3 learned to play the piano at the age of 5, and started to use FL Studio in 2009. Timeline 2011 December * December 26, 2011: Insan3Lik3 released his debut Monstercat song, Bad Pitched, which was featured on Monstercat 005 - Evolution. 2012 March * March 19, 2012: Insan3Lik3 released his second song on Monstercat, Better Than Expected, in collaboration with Throttle. The song, which was Throttle's first Monstercat appearance, was featured on Monstercat 006 - Embrace. May * May 25, 2012: Insan3Lik3 released his first Monstercat single, The Other Day. The song was featured on Monstercat 007 - Solace. June * June 27, 2012: Insan3Lik3 released his second single on Monstercat, Clocks (feat. Chrisson), in collaboration with Hot Date!. The song, which was the second Monstercat appearance of both Hot Date! and Chrisson, was featured on Monstercat 008 - Anniversary. September * September 10, 2012: Insan3Lik3 released his third Monstercat single, French Fries, which was featured on Monstercat 009 - Reunion. October * October 26, 2012: Insan3Lik3's first remix on Monstercat, of Waking Dreams (feat. Laura Brehm) by TwoThirds, was featured on TwoThirds' Waking Dreams EP. November * November 14, 2012: Insan3Lik3's fourth single on Monstercat, Dat Voices, was released. The song was featured on Monstercat 011 - Revolution. December * December 15, 2012: Insan3Lik3's song Reindeer Everywhere was featured on Monstercat Christmas Album 2012. 2013 February * February 22, 2013: Insan3Lik3 released his fifth Monstercat single, Bliss, which was featured on Monstercat 012 - Aftermath. May * May 10, 2013: Insan3Lik3 released his sixth single on Monstercat, Rescue Me (feat. Jonny Rose). The song, which was Rose's first Monstercat appearance, was featured on Monstercat 013 - Awakening. September * September 11, 2013: Insan3Lik3 released his seventh Monstercat single, Feel Alive (feat. Charlotte Haining). The song was featured on Monstercat 015 - Outlook. October * October 4, 2013: Direct released his only remix on Monstercat, of Feel Alive (feat. Charlotte Haining) by Insan3Lik3. The remix was released as a free release. November * November 11, 2013: Insan3Lik3's second Monstercat remix, of Collide by Hellberg, Deutgen, & Splitbreed, was featured on their Collide (The Remixes) EP. 2014 February * February 7, 2014: Insan3Lik3 released his eighth single on Monstercat, We Are the Robots (feat. Temu). The song, which was Temu's only Monstercat appearance, was featured on Monstercat 016 - Expedition. March * March 14, 2014: Insan3Lik3 released his ninth and last Monstercat single, Open Hour, in collaboration with Rob Gasser. The song, which was Gasser's only Monstercat appearance, was featured on Monstercat 017 - Ascension. Monstercat uploads # Bad Pitched #* December 26, 2011 # Better Than Expected (with Throttle) #* March 19, 2012 # The Other Day #* May 25, 2012 # Clocks (with Hot Date!, feat. Chrisson) #* June 27, 2012 # French Fries #* September 10, 2012 # Dat Voices #* November 14, 2012 # Bliss #* February 22, 2013 # Rescue Me (feat. Jonny Rose) #* May 10, 2013 # Feel Alive (feat. Charlotte Haining) #* September 11, 2013 # Feel Alive (feat. Charlotte Haining, Direct Remix) #* October 4, 2013 # We Are the Robots (feat. Temu) #* February 7, 2014 # Open Hour (with Rob Gasser) #* March 14, 2014 Trivia Collaborated with * Throttle (1) * Hot Date! (1) * Rob Gasser (1) Artists featured * Chrisson (1) * Laura Brehm (1) * Jonny Rose (1) * Charlotte Haining (1) * Temu (1) Artists remixed * TwoThirds (1) * Hellberg (1) * Deutgen (1) * Splitbreed (1) Remixed by * Direct Category:Artists Category:Insan3Lik3 discography Category:Dubstep Artists Category:Electro Artists